


Прекрати бежать

by Lyrbis



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrbis/pseuds/Lyrbis
Summary: Страх, отчуждение, беспомощность, стыд, злость. Маленький мальчик внутри Кёи бежит от самого себя и никак не может понять, почему погоня не прекращается.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro
Kudos: 7





	Прекрати бежать

Люди привыкают видеть в сильном его разрушающую мощь. За холодом рассудка не слышно шёпота сомнений и смеха отчаяния. Самые смелые поступки затмевают страх, который пал перед желанием и необходимостью. Мы все увлечены собственной трагедией, не всегда понимая, насколько проще рассмеяться и отдаться жизни. Мукуро всё понимал, но стоять и смотреть в этом случае для него было почти невыносимо. Казалось, ещё один упущенный момент и что-то в Кёе неотвратимо сломается. Навсегда. Он редко спасал и уж точно не собирался никого жалеть. Но что-то было неправильное, непривычное в приевшейся за пять лет картинке: Кёя будто шёл рябью в последние пол года. Каждая их редкая встреча отдавалась внутри неприятным жжением и холодом пальцев. Величие в осанке и жестах, непоколебимость при ударе, молчаливое согласие или ощутимое кожей раздражение. Всё при нём, но что-то во взгляде рушило привычный образ. Будто холодное северное море и тучи над ним раньше были застывшей картиной, а сейчас вышли за берега-рамки и художник утопал в них, смотря на собственное отражение в каждом мазке. Мукуро не привык вмешиваться в чужую жизнь, но Кёя стал для него близким. В самом странном из возможных смыслов.  
Боль в уверенном взгляде, немного замедленные атаки на последней вылазке, нежелание удивляться и радоваться тому, чему мог обычно. Мукуро знает его лучше, чем ему бы хотелось. Кёя любит смотреть на грозу, стоя на веранде. Кёя любит горячий душ и запах свежесваренного кофе, который не пьёт. Кёя любит природу и может детально рассматривать её красоту, наблюдать за рассветами и закатами по часу. улавливая каждый оттенок постепенно меняющегося неба. Вокруг Кёи всегда наполненное вибрациями пространство: даже без путей Мукуро ощущает его энергию кожей, чувствует малейшие колебания. С силой, предполагающей ощущение реальности на шести разных уровнях восприятия, сложно не реагировать на изменения. Кёя целостный и сильный настолько, что однажды прочувствовав его силой, теперь Мукуро может ощущать малейшие изменения в его поле. Что-то неумолимо идёт не так. Кёя тонет, проваливается всё глубже в холод и темноту, окружённый бликами солнца, но не в силах до него дотянуться, прочувствовать кожей тепло. Свет не греет. Не вызывает улыбку, не распаляет жажду внутри. И даже небесный свод Тсуны сейчас кажется ему далёкой приятной мечтой, которая ускользнула из рук. Мукуро всё слышит и знает, что Кёя его не послушает. Даже не станет ждать паузу в словах, сразу уйдёт. Кёя всегда сбегает, когда приходится посмотреть вглубь себя. Самое болезненное в сражении в Кокуё было не поражение. Проиграть — не страшно. Страшно понять, что ты можешь бояться и злиться на самого себя, когда годами запрещаешь себе чувствовать. И тем более, эти чувства показывать.  
Мукуро оглядывается и понимает, что никто не заметил подмены. Кроме Тсунаеши, естественно. Но Кёя смотрит мимо него и не подпускает к себе ни на шаг — берётся за максимально отдаляющие их задачи, делегирует отчётность Базилю, ещё сильнее изолируется. Тсуна злится. Кусает губы, сжимает рукоять кресла и не говорит ничего. Потому что знает — он не поможет. Они уважают друг друга, но слишком разные, чтобы найти правильный подход.

Мукуро занимается своей жизнью. Старается забыть больной взгляд, пропущенную атаку прямо под рёбра. На секунду Мукуро показалось в последней битве, что Кёя хотел, чтобы его ранили. Хотел, чтобы было, на какую боль отвлечься? Точно что-то совсем личное. И не стоило бы ему в это лезть, от слова совсем, но... Круассаны выходят безвкусными. За окном золотистый рассвет, ветер треплет отросшую чёлку. Фран, выбравшийся на пару дней из Варии "на каникулы", сидит и смотрит на него в упор.  
— Не знаю, о чём вы так серьезно задумались, но лицо у вас перекошенное. Последний раз такое у вас было перед битвой представителей.  
Мукуро крепко сжимает веки, открывает глаза и выныривает из своих смутных ощущений в реальность, вздрагивая, стряхивая с себя остатки чужого мира.  
— Говори то, что имеешь в виду.  
Фран пересаживается за стол к нему, разламывает круассан и сверху мажет апельсиновый конфитюр. Откусывает большой кусок и довольно кивает.  
— Если вам кажется, что сейчас нужно что-то сделать — делайте. Вы редко ошибаетесь в таких вещах. Я всё понять не мог, чего вы с этим мальчишкой Десятым связались... Раньше. Теперь, кажется, понял. Вы похожи чем-то. Он добрый и с виду дурак, а вы с виду не дурак, но при этом добрый, где не надо. Подо всей этой вашей "я такая сука, сторонись меня" маской, имею в виду, — Будничным тоном продолжал растягивать мысль Фран, параллельно уплетая выпечку, — Но вы оба интуитивно поступаете "правильно" в ситуации. Поэтому... может, пора?  
Мукуро на секунду проваливается в аквамариновые кратерные озёра напротив. Смотрит на ясное небо, рассекаемое взмахами крыльев свободных птиц, крошки на деревянном столе. Берёт половину круассана и теперь чувствует нужный масляный вкус. Усмешка показывается сама собой. Вырастил на свою голову.  
— Пора. И раз уж у нас утро откровений: ты — совсем не дурак. Осторожнее с собственным умом. Бывает проблемнее, чем бытие дурака.  
Фран прячет тяжелый взгляд за чашкой и якобы потягиванием. Мукуро за пару глотков кофе решает всё для себя и звонит Тсунаеши.

Время играет с ним в карты. В Вендиче и при Эстранео в детстве оно тянулось будто ужасающе медленно, сейчас — семимильными шагами умчалось вперед, оставив позади и предстояло сильно напрячься, чтобы догнать. Мукуро плох в азартных играх, но потрясающе точно читает таро. Так что проигрывать не собирается.  
Одна из противоборствующих семей добилась успеха в исследовании процесса обращения пламени атрибута в тёмное. Мукуро узнает это ощущение везде. Тсунаеши отправил Кёю и Гокудеру разрушить первый полученный образец технологии, влияющей на разум соответствующим образом, чтобы избежать копийи, продаж и распространения. Тактически верно всё, кроме выбора исполнителей. Мукуро понимает, что Кёя — лучшая боевая единица, которая сейчас есть у Вонголы, что сила его пламени заставляет думать о неуязвимости перед подобной техникой, но всё гораздо тоньше... Всё всегда проще и тоньше, чем мы думаем.  
Над зданием одноэтажной длинной лаборатории чёрный дым и пахнет гарью. C.A.I. развёрнута неподалёку от входа, всполохи слабого солнца в урагане и безумное количество хаотично атакующих сгустков тёмного. Оборона почти пробита, Гокудера не выдержит полностью высвободившуюся силу Кёи. Вблизи ситуация выглядит ещё хуже: Кёя заперт в шаре из ролла, только ни тени сознания в коробочке нет, как и в пламени, окутывающем то ли убежище, то ли тюрьму. Мукуро отражает три атаки, пропускает одну вдоль руки и, позволив пламени коснуться его, переходит на шестой путь. Страх, отчуждение, беспомощность, стыд, злость. Маленький мальчик внутри Кёи бежит от самого себя и никак не может понять, почему погоня не прекращается: он ведь становится сильнее с каждым днём, учится жить, быть умнее, решительнее. Удар за ударом — шар содрогается, пламя внутри уплотняется и Гокудера кричит "такими темпами он себя разорвёт". Мукуро не спорит и позволяет потоку тёмного пламени приблизиться. Проводит от себя по касательной, смешивая с чистым туманом и нейтрализует в сантиметрах от треснувшей плоскости защитной системы. Гокудера не видит способов решить это разумно: взрывать товарища он не станет, а механизм работы тёмного пламени до конца неизвестен и ему совершенно чужд. Мукуро усмехается, чувствуя, как постепенно благодаря путям входит со всей этой сумятицей в единый поток. Кто-то светлый и верящий. А кто-то — они. Не злые люди, нет. Просто привыкли рассчитывать исключительно на себя и не нуждаться в надежде. Завтра обязательно будет лучше, но для этого нужно постараться сделать всё возможное сегодня. Мукуро тоже раньше так думал, но перерос. В какой-то момент ты просто разрешаешь вселенной вести себя. Говоришь: сегодня мне — повезет. Если к ночи ничего не случается, можно заварить себе магию в кружке. Он успокоился, выбрался. Кёя — нет. Потому что ему не для кого, а сам себя он не ценит.  
Мукуро делает глубокий вдох. Ждёт, пока Гокудера отбежит на достаточное расстояние. Шар раздувается и клокочет. Черные всполохи ранят лицо. Шаг за шагом навстречу, прямо в тёмное марево. Обрывки воспоминаний, смутные ощущения тревоги, редкие искры счастья — во время побед. Кёе нравится побеждать, но Мукуро не ищет Сильнейшего Хранителя Вонголы, не ищет Непоколебимое Облако. Он идёт по открытой тропе в подсознании и оглядывается среди мелькающих оживших картинок. Не то, не то... Одиночество с самого детства, первые яркие эмоции в компании Тсуны и остальных, разочарование от понимания, что ты для всех Слишком. Сила сделала его чужим, непохожим, непонятным. Люди боятся того, что не могут понять. Кёя снова бежит... Мукуро останавливается. Глубоко вдыхает и позволяет пламени пройти через горло глубже, слегка отдаться в лёгких и тут же раствориться в столбе синевы летней ночи. Пламя Мукуро устойчивое и яркое. Горит равномерно и уверенно, не предавая носителя ни на секунду. Мукуро умеет сопротивляться и ждать.  
— Прекрати бежать за кем-то. Тебе не нужно никого догонять.  
Шар идёт робкой рябью. Крик женщины и звук разбитой о пол чаши. "Ты никогда не станешь сильным главой, если будешь плакать из-за каждого пустяка". Мукуро смиренно прикрывает веки и чувствует, как прогорают ресницы. "Хочешь что-то значить в этом доме? Сначала дорасти!" Туман охлаждает веки и Мукуро, наконец, может сделать два шага так, чтобы чувствовать сбитое дыхание медленно оседающего Кёи. "Животное. С ними и общается. У тебя никогда не будет друзей."  
— Это всё страх и зависть. Ты всегда был уже сильнее, опередил. За тобой не могут угнаться и поэтому кричат в спину.  
Изнутри пробуждаются собственные грусть и одиночество, но Мукуро не запирает их. Пускай. Они помогают понять сейчас, а не отдаляют их. Когда тебе больно — ты ближе всего к другому живому существу. Тёмное пламя прожигает одежду, опаляет кожу и Кёя падает на колени. Стискивает руками голову.  
— Кричи, — Говорит Мукуро.  
"Ты просто ошибка отца, я не обязана тебя обслуживать", "У тебя нет права смотреть на меня свысока", "Чудовище, тебе место только в армии, убивать других", "Бежим, он ненормальный", "Зачем с тобой разговаривать, псих". Кёя кричит. Мукуро чувствует, как его до глубины всех ощущений продирает животным ужасом и болью, но позволяет себе испугаться. И делает шаг вперед. С каждым новым воем пламя вокруг Кёи истончается и светлеет. Мукуро ждёт, чувствуя, что перчатки уже сгорели и начинает щипать кожу. Лицо и шею защищает плотный слой тумана. Собственное пламя послушно даёт вдохнуть и лижет веки прохладой. Законы физики не писаны для психической энергии — у каждого она особенная. Облако Кёи — прохладное, сильное, пригибающее к земле, начинает возвращаться в свою истинную форму из горячего удушающего марева.  
— Верно, это не ты. Ты — тот, кто может стать опорой для близких. Ты — тот, кому не нужно, чтобы его опекали. Ты — тот, кто смотрит с теплом на равного. Ты — человек, способный на решительные действия в экстренных ситуациях. Вполне нормальный, учитывая наше окружение, если подумать. Животные — лучше людей, разве не так ты говорил, Кёя? Это ведь комплимент, что к ним ты духовно ближе. Чище. Проще. Естественней. От того и сильнее. Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы быть собой. И чтобы быть — не обязательно бежать. Ни за кем-то, ни от кого-то.  
Остатки пламени вспыхивают глубоким фиалковым, как черничное небо на закате, и исчезают с порывом разорвавшего шар ветра. Кёя закрывает лицо ладонями и пытается ровно дышать, потеряв голос. Мукуро больше ничего не говорит. Вздёргивает за плечи на ноги, позволяет облокотиться на себя всем весом и выдыхает весь накопленный страх, позволяя Кёе чувствовать, как дрожит сам. Мир вокруг них вибрирует ещё сильнее. С неба обрушивается дождь, Гокудера пригоняет поближе машину. Звуки врываются в одинокий безрадостный мир и Кёя растягивает губы в диком оскале, вжимаясь лбом под подбородок Мукуро.  
— Чёртов маг. Вечно появляешься вовремя.  
Мукуро весело смеётся и откидывает растрепавшиеся волосы назад, фыркнув.  
— Радуйся, пока появляюсь. Работа у меня такая — вовремя быть.  
— Быть...  
Хрипит Кёя и замирает, явно вспоминая ранее сказанное. Ещё немного стоит так, давая телу прийти в норму и перестать содрогаться, а потом поднимает взгляд. Смотрит на него с теплом, как на равного. Мукуро улыбается одними глазами в ответ. Дождь смывает с лиц маски, от ветра жмурятся оба. Кёя похож на вымокшего кота. Это так контрастирует с образом перекошенного в ужасе чудовища, которое он увидел в первые секунды внутри шара, что вздох облегчения вырывается сам собой.  
Гокудера бикает из машины и мир окончательно оживает.  
— Пойдём, страдалец, — Тянет Мукуро растерянного за руку к авто.  
— Куда?...  
Чуть глубже, чем про пункт назначения.  
— Домой. К семье. Тебя ждут.

В следующий золотой рассвет, Хибари приносит напитки из кофейни через дорогу к круассанам, которые они едят на берегу Атлантики. Мукуро наблюдает за тем, как тёплый песок утекает через пальцы на ногах и шевелит ими, смеша самого себя. Хибари издаёт осуждающее "пф". Он же важный и непоколебимый, куда там до детских забав. Море в этот день удивительно мирное, пускай не потеряло озорного плеска волн.  
Свет снова греет.  
Теперь — их обоих.


End file.
